


Wei Wuxian & Lan Wangji | WILD [fanvid]

by wrensandroses



Series: The Untamed Fanvids [2]
Category: Blue Neighbourhood | Wild - Troye Sivan (Music Videos), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Based on the Blue Neighbourhood Trilogy (Troye Sivan), Crack, Fanvids, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Internally Screaming Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī Has Feelings, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī is Whipped, M/M, POV Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Romantic Fluff, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn is a Tease, this is part 1 of 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensandroses/pseuds/wrensandroses
Summary: "You're driving me wild."This is part one of my Wangxian Blue Neighborhood Trilogy.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: The Untamed Fanvids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606597
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Wei Wuxian & Lan Wangji | WILD [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wrensandroses) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/c/wrensandroses)!


End file.
